Miki's Dicision
by PyrusAngel
Summary: Miki's not the same after she had her free day with Yuro. Based off of Through His eyes and The Simple Golden Locket so read them first before this. Only based off of can be its own just makes more sence after reading them. I like it which is VERY RARE!
1. Chapter 1

Pyrus: So the first part is like the continuation of **artist-chan** story **Through His Eyes** just so no one accuses of taking an idea. The Second part well I wrote it in and don't worry they all signed off on it so Hope you all like it and I don't own Shugo Chara either.

**Chapter 1: Through Her Eyes**

The other charas where playing in the Royal Garden, while the guardians were in class. I on the other hand was sitting on a hibiscus leaf staring up at the open roof window, when I suddenly began to think of the day Yoru had lead me out that window toward the bridge where I had started my drawling of the Clock Tower. A few weeks had passed since Yoru had taken me to see the tower, but at that moment my thoughts were interrupted by a voice I REALLY didn't fell like hearing at the moment.

"Blue Com...I mean Miki-san" called Kiseki from the grass below.

I didn't move for a moment. Ever since that day when I had left with Yoru, Kiseki had made an attempt to learn the other chara's names. With one last longing look up at the window again with a longing spark in my heart that I knew was reflecting in my deep blue eyes, but one 'huff' from the 'king' made me stand and jumped off the leaf float toward the ground before he could yell.

"That's better Bl-Miki-san" he said.

"Yeah sure." I said floating by him and joining the others in the doll house.

The others were sitting in the 'living room' when I stepped in. I just marched up to my room and lay on the soft bed that I had designed and made real with a little help from Suu. The soft blanket was warm and I soon closed my eyes letting my mind wonder once again. I soon pictured a happy cat-like face in my mind from that day, which made my lips rise into a real smile.

"Miki come down we're having a meeting now!!" Ran called.

" Great now what? Just when....Oh forget it." I thought as I sat up and opened my eyes and got out of the nice warm bed.

**--Normal P.O.V (I got lazy with all the first person P.O.V)-- **

She readjusted her hat, cloths and bag in the mirror before turning and joining the others down stairs at the 'king's table' or what normal people call a dinning room table. Miki sat between her sisters being the 2nd born. They sat at the far end being the joker and all. At the head of the table sat Kiseki. To his left was Kusukusu being the queen chair's chara, to his right was Musashi being the Jack, and next to Suu was Pepe for the Ace, and to finish the table off Ran sat next to Daichi who was to Musashi's other side.

"Okay so we need to talk about what Easter has been up to with the X CDs and all." Kiseki said.

"Well we could always...." Ran began but Miki soon tuned her out.

Miki was soon daydreaming back to a happier day that had been spent drawing, playing, and blushing. She wished to every god that Amu had taught her that she could have one of those special days again. Suddenly a flash of silver in the garden caught her eye. Miki looked again, but this time nothing was there.

"MIKI!!!!" Yelled the others.

"What??" Miki said looking at everyone who was now looking at her.

"Blue Commoner please pay attention and listen to your king!!!" Kiseki said with a frown.

"And what if I say no??" She said raising an eyebrow.

That seemed to have stopped him in his tracks. It was after a few minutes before Kiseki stood and motioned for her to follow. She stood and floated toward him noticing the clock above him and sighed. It was only 9:00 am.

"_Can this day get any worse? I mean it just started!!!"_ She thought angrily at how her day was turning out.

"Meeting adjourned" he said to the others.

**-- Miki's P.O.V well here we go again-- **

I followed him into the garden. We floated for a while before landing near the daisy patch. He said nothing and so did I. I felt nothing...I mean a few weeks before I had gotten that taste of freedom I would have been blushing lightly about being alone with my crush, but not any more. I was now angry, but only a little, that I had to be here in stead of being with Yoru.

"Ah Miki-san I was wondering...."Kiseki started.

"Yes??" I asked now sitting on a leaf above him.

"If...You would mind being next to you king!!!" Kiseki said a vein popping out of his head.

**--Normal P.O.V Forget that. flame at me all you want--**

"No you should come up here." Miki said her anger growing slightly.

"NO A COMMONER SHOULD YEILD TO THEIR KING!!!!!!!"

"WHAT IS WITH YOU????" Miki yelled. Now she was pissed!!!!

Kiseki jumped at the sudden harshness of her voice. Miki jumped down and glared him full on in the face.

"YOU'RE SUCH A JERK!! AND YOU WONDER WHY WE NEVER WANT TO LISTEN!!! EVEN A MIGHTY OVER LORD HAS TO HAVE SOME KIND OF RESPECT FOR HIS PEOPLE!!!!" Miki could feel the tears roll down her face.

And before Kiseki could say anything she jumped and floated up to the roof and out the open window. She could barely see a thing her tears were blurring her vision that badly. She felt arms wrap around her waist, and she froze. Her anger blinding her she acted out of pure instinct and slapped the person. Miki closed her eyes still waiting for the arms around her to leave, but they were still wrapped her tightly.

"NYA! What was that for??" the person holding her complained.

Miki now opened her eyes shocked at the person she saw looking back at her. His deep black\blue eyes looked back into hers with a sad glint. She felt one of his arms leave her waist and brush away a tear that had been falling down her flawless skin.

Miki couldn't help it anymore. She now fully turned around and wrapped her arms around him and let her tears soak into his shirt. Yoru placed his head on top of hers before he tried to sooth her by stroking her back. After a little while Miki's tears began to fade and Yoru began to think about what had happened. He took one sniff of Miki's hair and could smell the guy again.

"Miki...What did he do this time? Nya?" Yoru asked concern and a flash of revenge striking through his eyes like light lightning.

"I don't care anymore.....I....just want to leave and be free from him...." She said taking several deep breaths.

"Sure." Yoru said scooping her up bridle style and flying quickly out of the school grounds.

The two were in a comfortable silence as Miki tried to think of the places Yoru might that her. She soon heard Yoru's heart beat pick up a little and blushed. Miki didn't know when she had fallen asleep, but the next thing she knew Yoru was calling her name and shaking her gently.

Miki's eye's fluttered open to see Yoru's face inches away from her own. Miki flushed a light pink, which caused Yoru to laugh. Miki sat up turning her head away from Yoru. Once he stopped laughing Yoru looked at her his head cocked to one side.

"Mew Mikiiii nya!!! What's wrong??" He asked jumping to look her in the face.

Miki just looked in the opposite direction her eyes tightly closed. Yoru flew to look her in the face again. Miki tried to turn the other direction, but the sound of fabric moving and the soft 'tink' of a bell made her stop. Yoru was pulling something out of his pocket.

"What's that??" Miki asked turning to face the cat boy.

Yoru didn't say a thing, which was very unlike him. He just held it out for Miki to see. It was a black choker that had a golden locket and a small gold bell in the center of it. Miki reached for it and took the locket into her hands. The locket had two roses on the front and on the back it had a cat with a small violin in its hands.

"Oh Yoru it's beautiful!!!!" Miki said as she jumped on top of him.

"Then it's for you, cause your my kitten...nya!!!' Yoru said as he hugged Miki back.

Miki gasped as she sat back on the ground and looked back at the cat-like chara. Miki took off her hat letting her hair down and then picked it up to let Yoru put the choker around her neck. Yoru complied and brought the ribbon around and then tied it in the back. Miki pulled out a mirror from her bag and was looking at the new edition when an idea popped into her head.

"Yoru." She said turning to look at him.

"Nya??" Yoru asked as he cocked his head to one side, causing Miki to laugh.

"Can I blindfold you?" Miki asked making the said black piece of cloth appear with a wave of her paint brush.

With a nod from Yoru Miki did as she had told him. She tied the blind fold tightly so he couldn't remove it. Miki then pulled out her sketch book. She flipped to the page Yoru had drawn of her. Miki smirked before making the cloths appear.

Miki then put them on folding her normal cloths and stowing them in her bag. Miki now wore the dark blue jeans and the white T-shirt that said in the same bold, scratchy lettering "Property of Yoru". Miki then had her fake Cat ears, which were the same color as her hair with a matching blue tail. Miki also had added her own gold bell earring. She was almost done now she took one look at the blue hat that sat on top of the bag.

Stuffing the sketchbook into the bag Miki now turned to Yoru. She knelt down in front of him and untied the blindfold. Yoru blinked a few times before a devilish smirk graced his features and he tackled her. Miki laughed as Yoru missed which caused his tail to twitch wildly as he watched her ran away giggling. Yoru chased her and it was only then that Miki saw where they were.

They were at the park were Ikuto and Amu had shared that chocolate and vanilla ice cream. Miki laughed at the thought. Her thoughts were interrupted as a flying fur ball ran right into her side. The two went tumbling through the air and landed right in the emerald grass. Yoru had landed on top of Miki. He was smiling that cute smile while his ears twitching as he laughed. His tail wrapped around Miki's waist, which made her blush scarlet.

"You know it fits you, nya." Yoru said as he let Miki go.

Miki could only watch as he floated toward a near by willow tree. Miki soon followed after he sat down. She sat next to him and cuddled into his chest. She took in his smell and smiled, it was that same fishy smell that only Yoru could pull off.

"What does that mean kitty?" Miki asked knowing very well what he meant.

"I mean...." Yoru started, but was cut off when an idea popped into his head.

Miki looked up at him when he didn't continue his sentence. Yoru bent his head closer to Miki's and smirked before placing his lips against her soft ones. Miki was shocked, but soon closed her eyes and began to kiss back. Way before Miki wanted it to the kiss ended with Yoru pulling back.

"Cause it's so true." Yoru said poking the shirt as well as Miki's stomach, causing her to laugh.

"I know I love you to." Miki said with a laugh.

"Come on Miki-koi lets have fun again." Yoru said standing with Miki and floating to the fountain.

Miki hide behind the light post as Yoru tried to get her wet. She giggled at the sight of Yoru playing in the fountain. She came around the fountain so she was behind her kitten. Then she pounced and landed in the water. YORU had moved!!!

'Splash!!!'

"Yoru!!!" Called a now drenched Miki.

She turned to hear laughter coming from a bush not to far away. She went over and when it stopped she stopped and turned around. When her back was turned two arms came out of the bush and wrapped themselves around Miki's waist.

"AHHH!!!!" Miki screamed as the arms pulled her backward into the bush.

Yoru had captured his princess and was now holding her in his lap. Miki was laughing and shaking her head getting Yoru all wet.

"MEW!! Miki!!! NYA!!" Yoru complained.

He turned her around in his arms and kissed her full on the mouth. This time Miki didn't hesitate. She smiled against his lips, which felt funny cause his whiskers tickled her cheeks. When they pulled away Yoru was licking his lips and had a small blush gracing his cheeks.

"Were...Were did you learn that???" He asked, while catching his breath.

"From one of Amu's movies that her and her mom watch all the time." Miki explained now cuddling with him.

The two charas hung around the park not wanting to leave each other. They played tag again each time Yoru won. They kissed, napped, and hugged wanting the day to never end. Miki knew that it had to and it was only when she looked up at the huge clock tower as it chimed 2:00 that she guessed that they should head back.

"I know Miki. Nya... I'll take you back now." Yoru said as Miki opened her mouth to tell him.

"Yoru..." Miki started as they began to float back to the school.

"Hai... Nya??" He said looking up at her his sad blue eyes meeting Miki's, causing her heart to break a little.

"Can we do this everyday???? At least till Amu's out of school?" Miki asked as she blushed for what seemed the thousandth time that day.

"Sure. Nya!! But I'll send Yoko on the days that Ikuto wants to actually go to school." Yoru said with his cutest smile, which was for only Miki's eyes.

"I Love You, Yoru." Miki said hugging him and kissing his cheek.

"I Love You too, Miki." Yoru said as they arrived at the schoolyard.

Yoru kissed her and smiled before grabbing her hand and heading toward the Royal Garden, but Miki stopped him. He looked at her and could see that she didn't want to tell them right now. So Yoru sighed and head to the trees. He sat at the bottom while Miki floated up into the treetops to change back into her normal cloths.

**(K so this is were the story was changed, We thought 'well its not like us to make a shorty and Miki wouldn't want her sisters 2 know, causes she's just that shy.' So we made it longer. The idea came from ****The Simple Golden Locket**** by ****Amaranth the Immortal**** sorry if that's spelled wrong its late. Enjoy)**

Miki returned to her cat prince her hat clutched in her hands. Miki blushed lightly as she saw Yoru stand to follow her into the garden, but she held up a hand. Miki looked at the garden and then back at the boy in front of her.

"Yoru...as soon as I put this hat on...I'm neutral property...okay??" She asked coming closer to hug him tight.

"No your not, nya" He whispered in her ear.

"What?" She lifted her head to look into his smiling face.

"See? Nya?" he said as his tail came up and touched the locket that still hung around her neck.

"Well...fine I'm half owned but I can't tell them yet..."

"Fine say it was from Ami or some other little kid at the park gave it to you." Yoru said getting ready to leave and head out to find Ikuto.

"Yoru..." Miki yelled back to him stopping him.

"Nya??" Yoru said turning toward her.

"Can you pick me up near the rose bed??" Miki said.

"Hai, Nya. JA!!" Yoru said.

He took her hand and kissed it lightly before turning and leaving with only a single backward glance to see Miki place the hat on her head and head into the Royal Garden.

**--Miki P.O.V. ...Well here we go again!!!-- **

I walked into the garden and hide in the hibiscuses patch again. It was only when Kusukusu passed and saw me drawling did any of them known I was back. Kusukusu pulled me back to the house after I had packed up my things.

"Oh Miki were we're you." Amu said standing from the guardian table.

"I just went to the park to clear my head." I said with a smile to reassure her that everything was fine.

"Oh Miki-chan, I believe Kiseki has something to say to you." Tadase said glaring lightly at his chara.

"Um...Miki-san I'm sorry...I was being selfish again...I hope you can forgive me." The king chara said with a LOT of difficulty.

I felt like I was about to burst out in anger again, when the small weight on my neck reminded me just how that fight had made me ever so happy. It was like a pair of furry hands wrapping around me and soothing my anger right down. I thumbed the locket with a smile, whispering an unheard thank you before looking back at Kiseki and Tadase.

"It's okay." I said with a small smile.  
I could feel everyone's eyes on me after I said that. I looked around and saw everyone even the shy Rima was looking at me. I looked from one person to another waiting for someone to ask what I knew they were all thinking. Thankful Ran and Daichi happily volunteered as always.

"Miki where'd you get that choker??" The two sport charas ask at the same time.

Both looked at each other before they busted out laughing. The others joined in but the laughter soon died and the eyes returned to me and my new accessory. I smiled remembering what Yoru had said, before he had left, to tell them if they asked.

"A little girl Ami's age gave it to me, while I was at the park. I think her name was Lily." I said with a smile.

The group sighed but I saw a glint in Suu's eyes that I knew she didn't believe a word I had said. Me and the other chara's retired to their 'Chara House' until the meeting was finished. I was in my room when Amu called us out to leave. We were walking over the bridge when they jumped on me about the locket.

"Is that story REALLY true Miki, desu?" Suu asked as the three of us floated next to Amu's shoulder as we head home.

I knew that I had to tell them the truth, or I couldn't be with him when Ikuto came by at night. I sighed seeing the house come into view. I nodded toward the house and Suu stopped bothering me knowing what I meant. Only when Amu was in the bathroom washing up for dinner did I being telling my sister what had really happened.

"So that's what really happened, but please don't tell the others...I'll tell them at the dance." I said just before Amu came in.

The dance was being held that Saturday night for Valentine's Day. Amu was taking us out to the mall Saturday morning since her parents were heading out on business with Ami on Friday night. I had already made Suu's and Ran's dresses from the designs we had all made together.

Ran's was a sleeveless old style ballroom dress. It was a light rose pink corset that tied in the back and also had hearts going up the front left side. The gown's bottom billowed out and ended just above her ankles. She had added a black gauss that had dark pink glitter hearts on it. Under the gauss the dress was the same light rose pink. I had added another layer of darker pink gauss under the light pink making it puff a little more.

Suu's dress was a lot simpler and depicted Suu's simplistic personally. Suu's was a mild green spaghetti strap dress. It had been pulled into the middle so it looked crimped. I had added a white club in the center were she had creased it. I had also added dark green streamers that fell from the bottom of the clover. The bottom was uneven but when she put it on the dress hugged all the right places and the bottom looked great. **(The pic is at the bottom I can't really describe it very well.)**

I flipped through my sketchbook again and again but still couldn't find a dress sketch that I LOVED!!! I thought that Amu might have an idea, but then there was a knock on the balcony door. Amu was the first to jump from the bed to pull the curtains back to see the blue haired boy with cat ears twitching as he looked at Amu.

**--Normal P.O.V.-- **

Amu through open the door to let the older boy into the room and out of the cold. Ikuto just nodded his head at Amu and came in his little cat chara floating in after him. Miki, Ran, and Suu floated up off the bed making room for humans to sit.

"I'm only here cause Yoru wanted to see Miki." Ikuto said with a smirk, "Not to see you, little girl."

"AHHH why in the name of all that is good did I let you in here!!!" Amu growled angrily back at the older teen.

"Because you just love to take in strays off the balcony." Ikuto said lying down on the bed.

As the masters fought some more Yoru came over to Miki his signature cat-like smile plastered on his face. He grabbed Miki's hand before flying out the slightly open door, and up to the roof. Yoru then took off Miki's hat, which she tried to take back starting their favorite game of keep away.

"Yoru…"Miki said grumpily sitting on the roof after unsuccessfully trying to get her hat back for the past ten minutes.

Slowly and cautiously expecting a trick Yoru stalked up to her, but when he finally came to her he just sat next to her and kissed her cheek. This being quick and sweet made Miki blush a deep shade of pink.

"Miki I missed you…nya" Yoru said sweetly as he laid down and placed his head on her lap.

"I missed you to kitten." Miki said scratching his ear.

The two stayed like that for the longest time when suddenly an idea popped into Miki's head. She stopped scratching Yoru's ear and pulled out her sketchbook. By the time she had pulled it out Yoru was sitting up looking at her his head tilted to one side in a curious manner.

"Yoru I want you to make me a dress for the Valentine's Dance this Saturday." Miki said with a light blush and handed the sketchbook to Yoru.

"Sure Nya...I'll try my best!" Yoru said before giving her hat back and kissing her cheek.

The two now returned to the room to see Ikuto lying on the bed Amu hitting him in the head. It was then that the two sweat dropped and joined Suu and Ran in the corner. They all watched as Ikuto soon turned the tables on Amu. He flipped over and sat up, while Amu's eyes were closed. He grabbed both her wrists in one hand as his other hand pulled her chin so she was looking at him.

"Amu." Ikuto said a serious tone add to her name.

Not even continuing Ikuto just pecked her lips lightly, before pulling back and getting off the bed. Amu watched as he called Yoru and the two left out the sliding door. Only when the door was about to close did Amu race toward Ikuto. She jumped and wrapped her arms around his waist. Her face buried into his back holding him there. Miki smiled as the older teen turned and lifted Amu's chin and kissed her passionately as the clouds above gave way to the snow they had been holding.

"I...Ikuto can you c...c-come to the Valentine Dance this Saturday???" Amu asked as he brought her back into the room and sat on the bed.

"As you wish, Amu-koi." Ikuto said as he rubbed his head against her cheek making her blush.

It was a few minutes later once Amu was sleeping soundly that Ikuto stood from the bed and motion to Yoru that they were leaving. Miki waved good-bye, her sisters already asleep in their eggs so she wasn't too worried about being seen. Miki's dreams were filled with hope for the next day's events.

* * *

Pyrus: Well there's the 1st chapter R&R for more!!!! And it'll be up soon!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Pyrus: Well her we go!! With Chapter two hope you like it and credit to those who inspired me and 3 writing it.

Jackie: We own NOTHING!!!!! Except Pyrus's brain!!!!!!

**Chapter 2: Dancing Challenges**

**--Next day, which Author says is now Friday-- **

While the Guardian's were in class the chara's were once again free to roam around the Royal Garden. Miki had fallen asleep in the rose garden, sleeping softly on a white rose that also had a silver center. That single flower stood alone in a sea of red and pink roses. She turned onto her side causing her hat to slide off reviling her blue hair, which had been tied up into a bun.

Kiseki and the others had tried to find the blue artist, but none had thought to look in the back where her favorite flowerbed was. She was soon awoken by something furry and soft touching her and the soft chime of a bell. She sat up and opened her eyes to see Yoko sitting below her waiting for her to awake. Miki smiled and floated down toward the cat hugging it neck. It was then when she felt a piece of paper under the cat's collar.

"Yoko is this from Yoru??" Miki asked as she sat under the cat's chin after the cat had curled up on the ground.

With one smooth nod from the animal Miki opened the paper to see an amazing dress that Yoru had made for her. It was a stunning blue and had two eye-catching futures. The top was a strapless\sleeveless corset\bodice that flowed cleanly into a stunning water-like skirt (or what ever the bottom part of a dress is called. See pictures.)

The corset was very detailed from the black lacy top that would flatter any female's chest, to the black roses, and swirls wines and, leaves that formed a cress crossing patterns that traveled straight to the bottom, which flowed flawlessly into the skirt with sparkling gems that fell like rain on to the skirt. The back was quite plain with just a simple black laced up ribbon that came out of the bottom of the corset to tie around the back.

Yoru had even gone the extra mile by adding a matching blue ribbon in her hair that amazingly didn't clash with her hair. Her same choker but it now had a blue ribbon instead of a black one. Lastly he had added gloves that went from above her elbow (below upper arm) to end at her wrist. The gloves were also blue and had black lace at the top, but the end had been styled into a point at the top of her hand and then had a little black lace on the edges of the glove as to save her from dirtying it as well as to complete it.

"Oh Yoko thank you!!" Miki said hugging the cat once again.

Miki played with Yoko until the cat and the girl curled up once again under the roses to sleep. The two slept the cat curled around his charge, who slept soundly a top the cat's cream colored front paws. Only when footsteps started to come a little to close did Yoko wake Miki.

"Hum??" Miki said waking and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Yoko stood and licked her head once before slinking away through the tall grasses and flowers. It was only then did Miki hear the footsteps as well as Amu and her sister charas calling her. Miki sighed as she tucked the picture into her bag before floating up between the roses to met the others as they came.

"I'm here?? What's up??" Miki said rubbing her eyes as if she had just woken up.

"Miki," Amu sighed in relief as she spotted her second chara

"Oh Miki where have you been, desu?" Suu called leading the others toward the rose garden.

"Miki we've been looking for you for hours." Ran chimed in.

"I was working on my dress and must have fallen asleep. Sorry." Miki said as she sat on Amu's shoulder.

"Well I'm glad you're safe. Now let's go the dance is tomorrow." Amu said with a large smile.

So Miki, Ran, and Suu all floated up to Amu's shoulder and they all headed back to the quit little house that was now deserted of all other life. Ami and their parents had gone out on a modeling trip to help start off Ami's super star carrier. Amu was now left home for the weekend. She didn't mind all that much. She had the house to herself and she even had no one bugging her to do anything.

Amu quickly made a quick snack for herself and her charas before heading up to join them in her room. Amu expected to see the three little girls to be flying around or doing what ever in the second little house they had made for each other. But the large object lying across her bed in the warm afternoon sun called for more attention.

"IKUTO!!!!" Amu yelled as she slammed the door open and placed her milk and cookies on the table next to the door.

Amu tackled him but once again just landed on her bed Ikuto smirking above her, before he pinned her to the bed. The pink haired girl hissed at him as she attempted to kick him away from her, but as always Ikuto was one step ahead of her and had arched his back away from her.

"Now, now little chibi child it's very unsafe to wake the beast. For you never know what it will do once it's wake." Ikuto said with his same devilish smile.

Amu just stuck her tongue out in defiance before Ikuto let her go. She stopped trying to kick him as he backed away. She sat up and stretched, but while her eyes had been closed Ikuto had taken the chance to come up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist.

"What you goin' do now chibi??" Ikuto said sealing his catch by nipping Amu's ear.

"You know you really are a pain. I don't even know why I leave that window open for you." Amu said in an exasperated tone.

"Because you won't let this stray die from hypothermia." Ikuto said resting his head on her slim shoulder.

Amu leaned her head against his, while her right hand stroked his cheek and gently scratched his sensitive ears. As she did she could hear his deep throaty purr, which just made her laugh. Amu suddenly remembered that she had brought up her snacks, but before she could say anything her stomach growled.

"My, my I guess its feeding time for the chibi." Ikuto said letting Amu go so she could get up and retrieve the forgotten cookies and milk.

The two calmly ate along with their four charas. Soon after Amu cleaned up and placed the plates back on the table beside the door, before returning to the bed and stretching out across it. She yawned and cuddled close to Ikuto. Usually he just sat there not responding, but to night he wrapped an arm around her and slowly stroked her strawberry pink hair. Amu was drifting into a light sleep when Ikuto spoke.

"Amu. Why are you alone tonight?"

"Because mom, dad, and Ami left for the weekend. Ami has a contest up in Tokyo so I'm alone this weekend." Amu said with a shrug, it really wasn't that big of a deal to her.

"Why didn't you go?" Ikuto continued, causing Amu to sit up and look at him.

"Why aren't we chock full of questions tonight?" she said with a smile as he blushed VERY lightly. Amu yawned before returning to his side cuddling closer, "And if you really want to know. I hate being in hotels. It creepy being in a different bed and near those stuffy comforters."

Ikuto then smiled as he heard her breathing level out. He looked down at her, her face bathed in moon light making it look even more innocent. He never wanted to push her, he would simply wait until she was ready and he knew she was ready. No way was he going to jump the gun just because she said she was ready.

Ikuto leaned down and kissed the top of her strawberry pink hair before shifting a little and falling asleep with his little chibi in his arms.

**--Next morning--**

Amu woke to find herself right where she had fallen asleep, but one thing surprised her. There was no Ikuto next to her, but in his place were a bunch of red roses and a heart shaped box. She sat up and rubbed her eyes lightly sweeping the sleep from them. She smiled as she picked up the bouquet of roses and cradled them taking in their sweet scent.

She then gently set them down and picked up the white heart shaped box that had been bound in a beautiful red ribbon. Taking care not to hurt the ribbon Amu undid the bow and then tied it in to her hair. She smiled as she lifted the lid and saw what was inside.

It was an amazing golden locket. It had two hearts on the front with smaller flowers and swirls behind them. The locket also had a long golden locket that Amu easily through it over her head without undoing the clip. She smiled as she lifted the locket letting it shine in the morning light.

Suddenly the door to her room opened to revile a wide awake Ikuto carrying a tray filled with two plates of pancakes, two glasses one filled with orange juice the other filled with milk, and a bowl of strawberries to finish it off.

"Morning sleepy." Ikuto said with a smirk as he set the tray down on Amu's bed side table.

"Oh Ikuto I love it!!" Amu said throwing herself at him arms wrapping around his neck.

"Betsuni," Ikuto said before smiling his sweet cat like smile.

He slowly lifted a hand and stroked Amu's velvety pink hair. He was surprised when he felt the long red ribbon he had wrapped the box in now tying back the pink locks. Ikuto felt Amu pull away a little to look into his face. With a small smirk Ikuto kissed her forehead.

"Happy Valentine's Day Amu-koi, but now its time to eat." Ikuto said turning Amu around so she could eat and still be on his lap.

"Wow Ikuto did you make all this??" Amu said as she took a piece of the pancakes in front of her.

"Hai." Ikuto said sipping his glass of milk.

"You really are a great cook." Amu said now taking a strawberry.

It was at this point in time the four charas who had been sleeping quite soundly woke up. The four yawned, and rubbed their eyes trying to wake up full. As they all drifted over to their human masters they all sniffed the air. Their eyes bulged as they saw the left over pancake Ikuto had made for him self. And before they could be stopped they speed toward the desired food. Ikuto gasped and grabbed the glasses before they fell.

"Goodness." Amu said as she saw the pancake massacre happening on the tray next to her.

"Thank you," she added trying to take the milk from Ikuto's hand, but Ikuto pulled the glass away quickly gulping it all down.

"Now Now little Amu this is yours. That was mine." Ikuto said a smirk on his face.

"Mewww Ikuto you're a big meanie!" Amu complained, but still accepted the orange juice.

The rest of the morning went on as any other, if it was normal to have a 17 year old guy in your room feeding you food, and 4 little, invisible to most, charas still half asleep and apparently very hungry. Soon after Amu was done her breakfast Ikuto gathered everything and took it all back down to the kitchen giving Amu ten minutes to get dressed.

"Amu…Are you done??" Ikuto said as he knocked on the door of her room.

"Yeah…" came a soft voice from with in the room.

Ikuto came in to see Amu standing in front of her mirror with her back to him. She had changed into a rather complimenting outfit. It had a black ruffled t-shirt that hugged her chest and hips rather nicely. She also had on a matching skirt but the under side of the skirt was blood red and even under that Amu had put on black leggings that were decorated in tiny red stars.

"_Wow who knew that little Amu had grown so much in just a little time."_ Inner Ikuto though.

"_Shut up!! I can't think of her that way she's still to young."_ Ikuto thought back.

"Ikuto are you all right??" Amu said.

She had turned around to face him wondering why he was just staring at her. She had pulled her pink hair out of its normal ponytail so that now it framed her face it just the right way. It made her look even more innocent and sweet just like a true strawberry. She looked untainted and so unafraid of having him so near.

"Ikuto," Amu called breaking though his thought once again.

"Oh I'm fine Amu, but I was thinking..." Ikuto began.

"Bout what??" Amu said cocking her head to the side wondering what he had thought of while looking at her.

"Here sit." Ikuto said grabbing Amu's hands and leading her to the bed.

He made her sit on the edge while he went around the other side looking at her hair. He sat behind her thinking once again about her lovely hair.

"Ikuto?? What are you doing???" Amu asked a blush now gracing her face, from the intensity of his stare.

"Hand me the ribbon." Ikuto said.

Amu handed him the ribbon which he great fully took. He once again began looking at her hair thinking of a way to pull her hair back. He pulled the top of her hair back and twisted it swiftly before tying back with the ribbon.

"There. ½ up and ½ down," Ikuto said with a smirk as he saw Amu stand and run to the mirror.

"AHH Ikuto I love it!!!" Amu said showing a fabulous smile that she almost never showed anyone.

"Glad. Now Yoru and I have to go we'll see you at the dance." Ikuto said before grabbing his cat chara who had been curled up in a ball on one of Amu's pillows sleeping, once again.

"Kay! Well met you there!" Amu said as Ikuto opened the balcony door and jumped out onto the tree just across the street.

"Umm Amu time to GoooOO! Ran said with a yawn.

"Yes, desu. If we don't hurry we won't be back in time." Suu chimed in.

"Alright alright worry warts we're going now!!!" Amu said grabbing her house keys and her purse and heading out the front door not forgetting to locket it behind her.

**--Skip to Mall-- **

Amu had to have tried on about 56 different dresses, but none so far were to her liking or even to Miki's liking. It was then as the three charas made there way back into the changing room that Amu saw something she liked.

It was a black and red dress that Miki had picked up from the back corner of the store. It had a corset top that was black but with a little red ribbon and lace to could look even better in Amu's mind. At the bottom of the dress it billowed out into a mid-thigh length skirt. The top layer was a black fishnet that had glittery red roses in it. The under part of the dress was a blood red color that was silky to the touch.

"Miki!! That's perfect!!" Amu said knowing that no one else was in the room.

"Glad, cause it was super hard to find." Miki said bring the dress to her.

The group the made there way to the register, before heading home to touch up the dress. Amu couldn't have felt happier now that she had an amazing dress and the fact that it was only 4 hours until she was with Ikuto again. Amu fingered the locket he had given her with a small smile gracing her lips.

**--Later outside the ballroom (they set this place up right next to the Royal Garden)-- **

Amu wore the dress that she and Miki had fixed up to look the best it could for an Amu Original. Ran, Miki, and Suu had even changed into their dresses and where twirling around as they floated around waiting for Ikuto to show.

"Hinamori-san??" came a light voice from behind her.

Amu turned to see that face of Tadase, who was dressed up in a tux that fit him just right. His blonde hair had been just washed for it shined in the reflected light from inside the ballroom, and his brown\red eyes were sparkling with a strange spark.

"Tadase-kun, how can I help you?" Amu said with a smile.

But as he talked Amu felt herself just nodding and agreeing to everything he said while she looked around for Ikuto. She noticed that the old butterflies she use to get with Tadase weren't there right now. Amu then began to finger the locket as she continued to look around.

"Amu-can????" came a voice that broke through her thoughts.

"Hai??" Amu said turning around to see, Tadase?

"Tadase-kun??" Amu said with a shocked look.

"Amu I've asked you three times if you would like to dance and you keep saying yes. May we go in now??" he asked holding out a hand for Amu to take.

Amu glanced at the clock which read 9:30. She sighed and glanced around once more before accepting his hand and allowing him to lead her into the ballroom. Just as Tadase had done Kiseki had done with Miki, but unlike her mistress Miki gladly declined before floating after Amu and her sisters, a sad look crossing her features.

**--With Miki--**

"Miki-san you look nice tonight. Would you care to dance??" he asked.

"No thank you king-san, I already have a date." Miki said with a smile fingering her own bell and locket that hung around her neck.

"You know its a privilege to be asked to dance by the king. So I sagest you take my hand and dance." Kiseki said in a deep threatening voice.

"Make. Me" Miki said in a harsh tone her head held high and eyes stone hard with determined.

Kiseki then grabbed her wrist and pinned her to the wall. She screamed from the pain in her back causing tears to fall from her eyes. While she was balling her eyes out though Kiseki leaned closer to kiss her, but a bright gold and black light hit him in the chest throwing him backward and into the chandler. His hands gone Miki fell down toward the dancing crowd below her.

"MIKI!!!!!!!!!" came a loud cry.

Miki felt warm arms catch her and hold her close. She could smell a distinct smell of fish and sweets, which caused her to smile and open her eyes. Her light blue orbs were meet with, concerned purple ones. Miki lifted a hand to his face sighing as her hand came in contact with his warm cheek.

"Miki-nyah! Why did you leave???" Yoru said rubbing his head against her hand.

"Yoru I didn't want to, but I have to follow Amu to make sure Tadase doesn't do anything, but then Kiseki came and pulled me away." Miki said still stroking his cheek.

"Aww Miki mew I love you!!" Yoru said kissing her lips lightly.

"You...You what are you doing here!!!" Kiseki called floating back toward the two.

"ERRRR" came Yoru's low growl as the kingly chara came closer, but it was Miki who pulled away to face him.

"GET AWAY...NOW!!" Miki said as she pulled out her paint brush and changed her dress into her shirt and shorts.

Kiseki gasped as he read the shirt, before charging at her, but Miki easily dodged. All she did was twist her wrist sending the other male chara flying into some dark corner away from her and her Yoru.

"Now were we're we." Miki's said sweetly her outfit changing back into her light blue dress.

"Right here nyah." Yoru said wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her sweetly.

And for the rest of the night they were together and uninterrupted by any of the other chara's from Rhythm, Kusu Kusu, Temari, Ran, Daichi, Suu, or even Pepe. And as they waltzed around the room they both noticed their masters slow dancing below them calmly in each others arms. Their eyes glazed over with a sort of happy feeling that neither Miki or Yoru could give a name to. They were just glad to be in each others arms for the rest of the night.

* * *

Jackie: Well Pyrus had to be locked back in her writing room so everyone R & R and tell her how you feel. Again see the profile for outfits and such and yeah See yeah all later

R & R it makes magic happen!! Like that rare day we all update!!!!


End file.
